Lion (Steven Universe)
Summary Lion is a magical pink lion whom Steven befriends in "Steven's Lion". Lion protects Steven, as shown in "Steven's Lion" and "So Many Birthdays". It is revealed in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" that Lion had some sort of deep connection with Rose Quartz. This connection is explored further in the episode "Rose's Scabbard". While Lion's exact relationship with Rose is unknown, it has been hypothesized by Steven that he acted as a sort of 'living bag', in which she stored her most important belongings. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B, possibly''' Low 6-B''' Name: Lion Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Lion, Magical Creature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Contains a pocket realm within his mane Attack Potency: At least City Block Level+ (Destroyed a colossal sand construct, Blew away much of the Gem Warship's wreckage with his roar), possibly Small Country level+ (Has shown himself to be comparable to the Crystal Gems) Speed: Likely at least Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to the Crystal Gems) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to carry Seven and the Gems with no loss in speed or ability) Striking Strength: Class ZJ (Was able to destroy magic sandstone columns that even Garnet couldn't damage) Durability: At least City Block Level+, possibly Small Country level+ Stamina: High/Endless Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Concussive Roar: Lion has a loud, powerful roar that can send pink rings to destroy/knock down structures, as seen by knocking down multiple sand constructs in "Steven's Lion", and pushing the remains of the Gem Warship in "Jail Break". Dimensional Manipulation: Lion has the ability to manipulate dimensions with relative ease. *'Portal Creation:' Lion can also produce roars that can open up pink portals, connecting two non adjacent areas together; it is first seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" where he took Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory. *'Pocket Dimension:' Like Pearl, Lion has a pocket dimension that is located in and currently only accessible through his mane. Lion's Dimension is a vast pink savannah that stretches to a tall pink acacia tree atop a grassy hill. There is no breathable air in the dimension, and thus Steven must hold his breath when inside. **'Dimensional Storage:' Rose had stored some of her important objects inside of Lion's mane for safe storage that Lion could easily summon back again. The pocket dimension is filled with Rose's belongings, such as her sword, a photo of her and Greg, a videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with her symbol, and an unknown bubbled object; as well as some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic tricks paraphernalia, soda, and probably many more. Supernatural Stamina: Lion has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He has also been shown to be capable of leaping far distances. Water-Walking: Lion is able to walk on water as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie", when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Armory. He shares this ability with Pearl, Opal, and Lapis Lazuli. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network